


Pumpkins

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Crack, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Halloween, M/M, Messy, Pumpkins, babysitter Gwaine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Gwaine was supposed to babysit Aithusa.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksuibian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksuibian/gifts).



> give all my love to your pumpkin-loving cat <3 <3

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Thank you for babysitting her,” Merlin told Gwaine, already half out of the door. “Arthur should be home in a couple of hours, don’t worry, you’ll definitely get to your husband in time.”

Gwaine laughed. Merlin knew him only too well. “I only hope this is true. Otherwise you’d have Leon to answer to.”

“Yes I am already shaking with fear. Good night, Gwaine. See that she doesn’t watch too much TV. She should tidy up her room at some point.”

Then, the door fell shut behind Merlin and Gwaine was alone with Aithusa. Alone and hoping that Arthur would come home soon. Leon had planned the most magnificent Halloween party for tomorrow evening and they still had to prepare a lot for it. He had brought four pumpkins with him to carve them while he was watching Aithusa.

After he had made sure that the little white dragon was safely stowed away in front of the TV and watching some documentary about lions that Gwaine thought not to be too harmful he sat down on the kitchen table with a knife taken from one of Merlin’s kitchen drawers and some more professional tools he had brought himself and started his work.

Not long after though he heard how the TV was turned off and soon Aithusa fluttered through the door and sat down on the table next to him.

“Hello, my dear.” Gwaine smiled at her. He put the knife away and patted her head. “Do you want to watch me carving some pumpkins? Or do you want to help me?”

Aithusa nodded eagerly.

“Right then, do you want to use the spoon and – oh, okay, that works too, I guess…”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, sceptically watching how Aithusa dug her teeth into the first pumpkin.

“But don’t hurt yourself, all right?”

The whole flat looked like a crime scene when Arthur came home that night, and a strange scent was lingering in the air. Orange mud stained the walls and the floors He could spot Aithusa’s paw prints in them and followed them into the kitchen. Gwaine was sitting at the table, Aithusa was sitting on the table and the innards of at least two pumpkins were splattered all around them. He nearly dropped his keys in shock.

“What… what did you… oh my god.”

Gwaine looked up. “Oh, Arthur! Good that you’re home, I really have to get going. Leon’s certainly already waiting for me, and for the pumpkins…” He looked around. “You know what, Arthur, keep that one pumpkin, I think Aithusa has gnawed away half of it.” With a pat on Arthur’s shoulder he got up and packed away his carving tools and the pumpkins. “I guess you and Merlin will be around tomorrow?”

“Eh... sure…” Arthur was still staring at the orange dragon on the table and the mess all over the kitchen.

“Great! See you tomorrow, then!” And with these words he hurried out of the kitchen.

“Gwaine? Gwaine!” Arthur called after him, “Who’s gonna tidy up this mess now?”

But the door had already fallen shut behind Gwaine.

With an exasperated sigh Arthur slumped down on the table. He was too tired and too annoyed to start cleaning up this mess now. It would probably be the easiest thing to wait for Merlin anyways. His husband was extremely good at cleaning up messes behind Aithusa. Sometimes it did have its advantages to have a husband with magic.


End file.
